


Handling People

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #185: “We have so many ways of judging each other that it’s hard to imagine anyone getting through life without being some kind of wrong at least some of the time.” ― Marshall Thornton, Femme, Doppelbeater Defence.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #185: “We have so many ways of judging each other that it’s hard to imagine anyone getting through life without being some kind of wrong at least some of the time.” ― Marshall Thornton, Femme, Doppelbeater Defence.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Handling People

~

“But, Harry,” Ron said once Severus was out of earshot. “Snape?” 

Harry smiled. “I was surprised, too. But we just…work, you know?” 

“No, I bloody well don’t! He was such a git in school—” 

“He had to be,” Harry reminded him. “If he hadn’t been, I’d be dead, and you’d be worshipping Voldemort.” 

“I know,” Ron muttered. “It’s just—”

“Just keep an open mind,” Harry said. “I mean, we’ve all done things we’re not proud of in the past, right? If we were to judge each other on all the wrong stuff we’ve done, no one would hold up to scrutiny.” 

Ron bit his lip. “Yeah, all right,” he finally said. He smiled wryly. “Merlin knows I’ve made my share of mistakes.” 

“Thanks, mate.” Harry frowned. “Hey, when did Hugo get that training broom?” 

Ron beamed as he always did when discussing his son. “George got it for him. Isn’t it brilliant?” 

“Yeah,” Harry said slowly. “Although should he be attempting the Dobblebeater Defence?” 

“He’s what?” Ron took off towards the back yard. “Hugo!”

Severus stepped up behind Harry. “Well done,” he murmured. 

Turning in his arms, Harry smiled. “I’ve no idea what you mean.” 

“You introduced the idea of us, gave him enough information to allow him to contemplate the ramifications, and then provided a distraction. That was a move worthy of a Slytherin.” 

Harry smirked. “Slytherins aren’t the only ones who know how to handle people.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Or perhaps it’s just because I’m rubbing off on you.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “Sounds fun,” he said huskily. “Although it’s a bit public.”

“Dinner!” announced Hermione. She raised an eyebrow at Harry and Severus. “I didn’t hear any hexes being fired. I assume Ron took it well?” 

Harry chuckled. “Better than I expected.” 

“Good.” She glanced at Severus. “Although if you hurt Harry, _I’ll_ be the one throwing hexes.” 

“Hermione!” Harry gasped.

“It’s fine, Harry.” Severus nodded at Hermione. “Understood.” 

“Lovely.” Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Ronald! Hugo! Rose!” 

“Coming!” cried Ron, and as everyone clattered into the dining room for dinner, Harry and Severus clasped hands and sat. 

Pressing his shoulder against Severus’, Harry drank in laughter and love. All was well. 

~


End file.
